


Drunk Sex

by 96kyonkichi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Impulsive Sex, M/M, Missionary Position, No Romance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, Reunion Sex, Role Reversal, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96kyonkichi/pseuds/96kyonkichi
Summary: "Hyuuga did not expect that this unlikely reunion after having not met since high school graduation would end up in this steamy encounter. His world is beyond spinning due to the alcohol, he decides that this was quite an opportunity to act crazy and have sex with another guy, a former teammate on top of that. He's got an excuse, he doesn’t care what happens tomorrow when they sober up."College Graduate Kiyoshi x Hyuuga reversible porn fic. Seriously, read the tags. Please pardon my frustrated mind in the middle of a power outage. Written with just my phone, so I'm not confident on the quality of this.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Drunk Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely was just frustrated I couldn't watch my long-awaited anime episode due to a three-hour power outage. Please pardon this old man.
> 
> I'm laughing because I wrote some safe erotica for these two while my last story posted was excessively dark using the same pairing.
> 
> Enjoy these horny drunk dudes.

Four hours ago, they were on a cold snowy street in Tokyo, finally reunited after years of separation due to differing colleges.

Two hours ago, they were sitting distantly at the opposite ends of the kotatsu in the raven's shared apartment, the two slowly drinking the sake they bought as they calmly talked.

Now, they're a sweaty naked mess on the floor, in a hungry embrace. Their bare skin against bare skin, sticky with saliva all over their hot bodies, panting, intoxicated beyond consciousness… horny.

Hyuuga did not expect that this unlikely reunion after having not met since high school graduation would end up in this steamy _encounter_. His world is beyond spinning due to the alcohol, he decides that this was quite an opportunity to act crazy and have sex with another _guy_ , a former teammate on top of that. He's got an excuse, he doesn’t care what happens tomorrow when they sober up.

-O-

Kiyoshi, himself, lost all control, his impulses drove them into this situation. Drunk Hyuuga looked cute with the faint blush, he thought. He slowly made his move, sneakily holding the raven's hand and gently caressing the other's, tipsy as he is. There was a slight resistance on the bespectacled man's side, but these hand caresses turned into hand kisses, into forehead kisses, and wouldn't you know it, a deep passionate kiss, which left the two feeling awkward, blushing, their eyes averting each other's.

Silence.

Until Kiyoshi slams his palms on the _kotatsu_ , startling Hyuuga.

"You know what, screw this."

He then grabs the bottle of whiskey and takes _a few mouthfuls of gulps_ , his face contorting accordingly to the bitter, biting liquid. The former captain's eyes widen, speechless.

When the brunet took the bottle off his lips and made a loud swallowing sound, he slams the bottle into the poor _kotatsu_.

"Let's fuck."

Hyuuga's eyes couldn't have been wider, his mouth was agape. His intoxication slowly getting ahead of him made him nod and grab the same bottle of liquor and gulped a lot of the inebriating beverage. His face contorted, tears formed along the sides of his eyes. He parts the bottle from his lips and he manages to direct his teary eyes on the former Center.

"Fine."

Soon, the two drunk men were kissing each other rather hungrily while seated on the floor, their mouths interlocked, their tongues aggressively tasting the other's and feeling the warm wetness, their saliva getting exchanged or dripping down the sides of their mouth. Their hands either supported the other's back of the head or erratically undressing the other, their frustrated erections rubbing against each other.

It took them long until they were both fully naked, it took them long to realize they have to stop their entanglement to achieve the task at hand.

Kiyoshi stared passionately into Hyuuga's eyes. Hyuuga, on the other hand, returned the gaze to the Uncrowned King. The two of them are now buck naked on the floor. In each moment, their intoxication and dizziness are noticeably more intense than seconds ago.

The taller man proceeded on slowly bringing himself closer to the shorter, his mouth approaching the somewhat erotic-looking neck. The bespectacled man raised his head as he anticipated the hot breath, the warm lips against the side of his neck, making him whimper indecently. The brunet's lips and teeth softly played with his skin, tongue wet, which instantly felt cold as it dried out. Hyuuga wraps his arms around the bigger man's shoulders as Kiyoshi devours the soft skin near his mouth, leaving marks. Kiyoshi's left hand was squeezing Hyuuga's chest with his fingers while the other hand caressed Hyuuga's bare back

Eventually, Kiyoshi parted his body from Hyuuga's. He looks at the raven to say, "I dunno how sex b'tween twoo men worksss," he slurred.

"H-heck… mee neiiither," was Hyuuga's equally slurred response.

"I have an'idea," Kiyoshi blurts out. He laid Hyuuga down the floor before standing up then kneeling with his knees between Hyuuga's head, his balls dangling and enormous erect penis swinging right in front of the raven's eyes, which made him surprised. Kiyoshi wasted no time and proceeded on lowering his upper body against the other's stomach, his face directly towards the glasses-wearer's boner. He lowers his hips and his thick member toward's the other man's mouth, and for some reason, _both of them_ knew that this means they were to suck each other's penises.

And so they did. They sucked each other, hungrily playing with the other's member with their tongue, both were moaning at this wet and warm pleasure.

However, Kiyoshi seemed to have other plans. After sucking on the stern captain's erection, he decided he would play on something else instead. He let go of the engorged member inside his mouth and, rather quickly, used his arms to spread Hyuuga's legs, lift his hips, exposing his anus, and then proceeded to play with the puckered hole with his mouth and wet tongue.

Hyuuga was sent into a shock with this sudden development, his eyes widening and gasping, and realized that's he's tried to voice out his shock with the huge length still inside his mouth.

"Ilyoth… son'th… zoo zath…" before freeing his mouth, the muffled sound of his protest has somehow aroused the taller man more.

"Whosaid I'm ze'onereceiving!?" He slurred in exclamation as he felt the ticklish sensation of the tongue probing his asshole, to which he was simply ignored.

'Okay, fine, how about I get even,' Hyuuga thought as he raised his head to have his mouth reach for the other's hole, his hands now cupped on the brunet's ass cheeks, sending said brunet in shock. The former shooter's one finger started probing the wet sides of the hole, then slid in all of a sudden, eliciting a gasp of surprise from the other man.

"Hyuuga!" Kiyoshi exclaimed, a hint of arousal in his voice. Hyuuga didn't respond and went on to insert another finger in the taller man's wet ass, rubbing both in an in-out motion, which resulted in yet another surprised gasp at the sensation of penetration.

'There's no choice but to act the same, huh,' the former Center thought as he bore through being explored in the behind and resumed his own partaking of the shorter man's ass, this time dropping his spit right at the other's hole, used a finger to spread the wetness, and inserted into the former Captain's hole.

Hyuuga moaned at the pleasurable feeling of being penetrated, but he couldn't back down at this battle for dominance. He went on with his fingering, and the two were leaving wet noises and moaning sounds.

Both were nearing their climax when Kiyoshi decides to break the position amid the worsening dizziness since he is aware that this isn't how things should end. Hyuuga, on the other hand, was protesting with a whimper.

"C'mmon, there'ssomething weshouldbe doin'," he managed to mutter as he knelt up, making the raven continue to whimper in protest. He went to kneel in between Hyuuga's spread thighs and lifted his heavy feet to once again expose the wet hole. Hyuuga instinctively loosely wrapped his feet around the taller, who positioned his leaking dick in front of the slightly gaping ass.

"I'm entering…" he said, as he slowly pushed the tip against the other's hole, the hole slowly widening in accommodation of his enormous erection. He felt the warmth of the tight hole slowly envelop his length.

Hyuuga flinched as he was slowly being spread by the Center's ridiculously huge and long erection, gasping and moaning as the erection slowly made its way inside him. He suddenly shivered and trembled when Kiyoshi's dick rubbed a _spot_ inside him, and slowly but surely, it was eventually fully inside him up to the hilt. _Heck, he's feeling full inside_ , and he managed to tighten his tangled feet around Kiyoshi.

Without a warning, Kiyoshi lowered his head towards Hyuuga's to start yet another passionate kiss, which was welcomed by the bottom. As their hot sweaty bodies rubbed in a tight embrace, their mouths were entangled, their moans and grunts muffled. Kiyoshi's hips slowly pulled and thrust, gaining momentum, force, and speed, before moaning and grunting loudly mid-kiss as he made swift, sharp thrusts while spilling his thick semen inside Hyuuga's abdomen.

Hyuuga, in turn, felt the hot emission fill his insides amid the dizzy inebriation, as he sensed Kiyoshi gradually weakening and slowing down. Despite the impatience toward his climax, he calmly waited for the drunk brunet to pull away before taking _his_ chance to penetrate the Uncrowned King.

Wanting to do just as what Kiyoshi did to him, Hyuuga aggressively pushed Kiyoshi down to the floor, weakly spread and lifted the taller man's thighs, positioned his leaking member on the other's winking hole, and slowly slid in. All that could be heard of him were grunts.

Kiyoshi was too drunk to voice out a proper protest. He has just ejaculated inside Hyuuga, and now he is being penetrated by Hyuuga. He felt the hard erection enter him, spread his insides, hit a pleasurable spot, and filled the insides of his orifice. All he did was incoherently but lewdly moan Hyuuga's name in the process.

"Idiot… I don'teven knowwhy we're doin' zis," Hyuuga, whose length now fully inside Kiyoshi, struggled speaking as the liquor he chugged down continued to deprive him of his normal functioning. He started to thrust and gain pace when he felt a thin, warm _wetness_ trickle down his thighs—it was obviously Kiyoshi's _load_.

"Dammit, thisismessy," he mutters and grunts. His thrusts were increasingly erratic and desperate, his consciousness was slowly slipping away.

"Dammmit, Keeyoshee," he starts to rant. "Idunno howwe end'd-up like zis… but-I'm hellasure Idon'tregret fuckingyouand beingfucked byyou…" Hyuuga thrusts faster as inches closer to his release. He brings his own body toward the brunet to once again bring their hot, sweaty chests together. He buries his mouth for a kiss on the barely conscious brunet before pulling it away as he grunted in ejaculation. His hips continued to thrust, filling Kiyoshi with his thick, warm semen.

They were stuck in that position before Hyuuga, still panting, felt drained of force and dropped his body on Kiyoshi's chest. Remembering that he wasn't able to leave hickeys yet on the brunet, he struggled with the now unbearable dizziness and drowsiness just to put his mouth on Kiyoshi's neck and ravished the soft, pale skin until his body was so weak that he couldn't move, aside from wrapping his arms around the other man. They both laid there in the flat's shared space, naked and sweaty, leaking from behind, the cold now growing noticeable despite the heater being on.

Weakly, Kiyoshi managed to wrap his arms around Hyuuga and mutter in a low, weak voice, "I sure… also don't… re-gret… this…"

They both close their eyes and fall motionless and silent except for each other's heavy breathing. Kiyoshi drifted off to sleep, while Hyuuga was still slowly losing consciousness when he felt something like a warm blanket covering him, but he was too drunk to care.

-O-

He was almost asleep when he was brought back awake when he could hear something like _whispering_. However, he was too lazy to open his eyes.

It felt like an eternity in being asleep when he could hear _familiar voices_ , either grunting or gasping. Again, still with the alcohol in his body, Hyuuga decided to just sleep it off.

-O-

The next day, Hyuuga was awoken by a moderately loud snore near him when he realized that the snore was not his. His eyes burst awake and right in front of him was Kiyoshi.

When the memories of last night flashed back to him, as well as the somehow _loose_ sensation he feels from his behind, he realizes that they were both still naked (but covered by a blanket) in the shared space of the apartment, he quickly got up and shouted out of shock and embarrassment. This, however, was immediately followed by a sudden headache and dizziness out of both hangover and sudden movement.

Hyuuga heard footsteps and a doorknob turn, which made him realize that this embarrassing position is too late to cover up.

The door in the bedroom that is not his opens, and from the dark out walks his flatmate, Kuroko, rushing out, clad in only a towel that wrapped his lower body.

"Hyuuga-senpai, is something wrong?"

The raven hair freezes there and then. The embarrassing realization hits him now.

He had sex with Kiyoshi last night in the _shared space_ (read: living room) of the apartment, and Kuroko may have seen and heard the two of them.

He sighs and rests his forehead on his palm, shaking his head. "No, nothing. I'm just… sorry that you had to go through this… unpleasant _view_."

"Oh, it's okay, senpai, but please _next time_ don't forget to do it in the privacy of your own room." The blue-haired man replied with a deadpan.

Hyuuga all the more felt horribly guilty and embarrassed. Suddenly, his eye caught a pair of brown eyes peeking on them from the same door Kuroko had gotten out, the owner of which could not be identified due to the darkness of the room.

"Wait, w-who's that in your room?" Hyuuga muttered.

"Ah, didn't I tell you a few days ago… Furihata-kun was coming over. We were in my room last night when I suddenly heard Kiyoshi-senpai curse out loud." Kuroko's lengthy explanation made Hyuuga feel more embarrassed all the more.

"So you're saying……"

"Yes, senpai. _We heard you two_. We didn't pry, it was _you two_ who were very noisy." Kuroko was blank as usual, but he is apparently implying his innocence on the matter.

"Oh god I wanna die right nowww!!" Hyuuga buried his face on his palms out of more and more embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry, senpai. If weren't for you two, Kou-- Furihata- _kun_ wouldn't end up aroused last night, and we wouldn't end up also doing _it_ if weren't for you two." Kuroko explained still with a blank expression.

But the short brunet hiding behind the door suddenly darted out, also clad with only a towel from waist down, stammering, " _Tetsuya_ you d-d-didn't have to reveal something like t-that!!!!"

The was a moment of silence before he suddenly realized what he had just said and gasped.

" _'Tetsuya'_? Since when did the two of you start calling each other by first nam--" Hyuuga was still spacing out as he replied, before Kuroko's words and what the two _looked_ right now sunk into him.

"A-a-I'm going backkk!!!" Furihata almost shouted as he ran away, towards Kuroko's room, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Kuroko only sighed.

"Hyuuga-senpai. I believe there are things that you better _not_ know." The former Phantom said to the bewildered Shooter before he walked back towards his respective room.

"And oh, one more thing." Kuroko stopped and looked back towards his senpai, revealing a blank expression but is visibly creepy, somewhat threatening. "If I were you, _I wouldn't_ be telling others what you ended up knowing, wouldn't I?"

Said senpai gulped.

"Same to you."

The door was shut. Hyuuga was still sitting there on the floor, naked, dizzy, and sticky all over. Beside him is a peacefully sleeping Kiyoshi, whose lower body was covered with the same cloth covering his. They are surrounded by the mess of their drinking and intercourse last night.

'Now what are _we two_ after this thing, I wonder.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised I was able to write porn with just my phone. I normally write fics only with my laptop, physically alone, comfortably seated, because I'm more comfortable with a physical keyboard (which explains why I haven't written for ages already). I don't know what happened to me. I couldn't even google the words to make sure they meant the right thing or at least thesaurus to avoid redundancy. Ugh.
> 
> And it wouldn't hurt to say that I'm a huge fan of reversible sex, please don't judge. Because to me, if two (presumably straight) guys were to suddenly have homo sex, they will both instinctively want to be the one doing the inserting and thrusting. Pardon me, I'm also a [doutei 5ever] guy lol, but that's just my personal feelings ok.
> 
> And I'll leave what happened between Kuroko and Furihata that night to your imaginations. :) It'll take me another 'impulsive night' to write that out, so don't expect anything. And yep, dunno what came to me why I paired those two. Maybe because I want to see more in that ship. LOL. Didn't tag their pairing because it was too minor.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
